


Sea Breeze

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Requested: Spencer takes Pyotr sailing.
Relationships: Pyotr/Spencer Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Sea Breeze

"Pow! Hey guys! Today I'm filming from.." Pyotr slowly and dramatically moves his phone around the scenery, revealing an endless wave of blue and a hint of land far beyond their boat. "The ocean!"

It was a pleasant surprise when Spencer asked him out of the blue to go sailing with him. He's never actually been out in the ocean and didn't really know how to swim either. 

Despite that, Spencer was more than okay with  _ not  _ swimming, though he really wouldn't say why.. Maybe he didn't know how to swim either and it's not like he was going to judge Spencer over that silly, trivial thing.

"An ocean date.." Pyotr sighed dreamily. "How romantic!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Spencer chuckles, watching Pyotr jump around the boat. "But don't get too close to the edge. I don't want you to fall."

"Aww.. But I thought we could get to the front of the boat and do that one scene from the Titanic." Pyotr pouts, definitely not using puppy eyes on Spencer.

"..We can, but when we're closer to shore." 

"Okay!" Pyotr's sad puppy act quickly changes to a blinding smile. Ah, he knew it'd work. And well, Spencer never really denied him of anything anyway.

But he didn't really ask for much either. Just small things from time to time as long as he could stay close to his favorite person on Mars.

"I'll update you guys more later, pow!" Pyotr winks at the camera, quickly uploading the video, along with taking a few pictures of the ocean for his followers. 

"It's so pleasant out here no wonder you joined the yachting club." Pyotr hums happily, closing his eyes as he feels the cool breeze against his face. The gentle movement of the waves is more calming than he thought it would be (yet in his head he imagined they'd be fighting the currents like in most movies), but he's content with this serene atmosphere.

The serenity is different than how his life is now and he thinks something so calming fits Spencer perfectly. 

"Part of joining was mainly to get out of the house." Spencer speaks up from beside him, leaning against the railing. They're not too far from the dock which is a comforting thought, but Pyotr trusts Spencer to bring them back safely anyway.

He's actually surprised that it's just the two of them alone on the ocean, but that's what makes it romantic.

"I didn't expect I'd like it as much as I did, but it's really soothing being out here," Spencer explains. "When I'm not getting lost in music the ocean can be a nice distraction too." 

Pyotr quietly watches as Spencer rubs his head sheepishly from the confession. Part of him wanted to pull Spencer closer to him and try to make him forget his troubles. He knows home life hasn't always been kind to him and he wishes he met Spencer sooner. 

A wonderful person like him deserves as much love as he can get! Which is exactly what he's going to give Spencer! What’s more better than making up for lost time, right?

"Have you ever brought Tuesday out here?" 

"Only once when I first joined. She was so nervous she held onto the railing the whole time." Spencer, despite his best efforts ends up letting a laugh slip, quickly apologizing for it after. 

"Hmm," Pyotr leans back, a hand under his chin. "Tuesday's been pretty adventurous with Carole.. Maybe you should invite both of them next time you're out here!" 

"Only if you'll be with me. I'd hate to be the third wheel when I could have the cutest person alive beside me."

Pyotr feels giddy over the sweet talk feeling his heart do a small flip or two over it.

"'Course I will! What kind of boyfriend would I be to leave you in such a dire situation?" 

Spencer hums thoughtfully before answering. "You'd still be the best." 

Pyotr giggles at the kiss on the cheek he receives and retaliates by booping Spencer on the nose and stealing a peck on the lips at his brief confusion. 

"When we get back to land you are  _ so  _ getting a twirl hug!" 

Despite how calm the ocean was Pyotr would always be energetic no matter where he went. Especially with Spencer.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr by ageha-nacht! The prompt was: "Maybe Spencer taking Pyotr sailing (he's a part of the yachting club at Harvard) for the first time." 
> 
> I know nothing about ships except the pairing kind fhdj It's a small ship, but it's full of so much love which I think perfectly describes Pyoncer as a ship <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
